


my thoughts and stuff

by annie_in_quarantine



Category: Original Work
Genre: What can go wrong, hehe, lol making my thoughts public o_o, uh oh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_in_quarantine/pseuds/annie_in_quarantine
Summary: wassup this is pretty much my diary





	1. march 8, 2021

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is a diary

ok so i think i have scopophobia?? i'm gonna bring it up with my therapist to see what she thinks about it. i always feel like people constantly have their eyes on me, even when no one's there. i even isolate myself so i don't feel as scared. the feeling's still there, tho. like i can't sleep with my stuffed animal facing me, i can't sleep facing the door cuz it feels like someone's watching me through the bottom of the door, i can't sleep with the curtains open (even slightly, i close them tightly and keep them in place with a box). i'm too scared to look in the mirror for too long and eye contact scares the shit out of me. sometimes it's tolerable but it is the worst at night time -_-

anyway, my parents had a huge fight today [again] and my dad just keeps calling us lazy?? when all he does is sit around??? i've seen paralyzed people do more than him >.> he is such a jerk, all he does is insult us and then act like he did nothing wrong uGHHHHHH

well, that's it for today woop


	2. march 9, 2021

i have school in like 10 minutes and my teacher is so passive-aggressive that it makes me want to punch her in the face

and even tho 2020 ended two or so months ago, my mind is still stuck in 2020

also my dad has this idea that kids can't feel pain just 'cause they haven't gone through as much as him??? like i hurt my knee a couple days ago and he just told me "your knee doesn't hurt, you're just a pussy" gee thanks, my knee pain just magically disappeared after you gave me that awesome advice!!


	3. march 10, 2021

i ate so much last night omg i felt like i was gonna barf

moving on, i just ate some mini spooners and they're delicious, but it leaves such a weird taste in my mouth afterwards, ewwwwwww

i also just read the weirdest, yet most glorious fanfic ever


	4. march 12, 2021

yo i was gonna write yesterday but the food i ate the night before didn't sit right with me lol

also, i just took a super long test and i am so tired now ;-;


	5. march 13, 2021

when your dad cares more about his tv shows than his own children bonding and socializing


End file.
